The Silver-Furred Valkyrie
A new transfer student has arrived at Shepard High... and it seems she has a deep grudge against Peter, as she will do anything to kill him. Synopsis During a nightly patrol, the Pack Talbot Pack are fighting against strange monstrous creatures that eat humans like candy. The Talbot Pack manage to wipe them out, save for one, as Peter is chasing after it. Peter loses it in an alleyway, not noticing the creature is above him, and pounces. Sensing ti behind him, Peter whips around, only to see it get turned into a pin cushion full of knives. The creature crashes into a heap dead, as Peter blinks in surprise, but hten notices his savior. A silver and white werewolf in a strange uniform, until it disappears from sight. On a brand new day, another transfer student from Germany named Laura Schwartzwald, an acquaintance of Peter’s grandfather, arrives much to the surprise of the class. Laura immediately walks to Peter and slaps him, declaring she will not recognize him as Sir John’s grandson. At lunch, everyone questions what the heck was that around Peter, who shrugs being as confused as they were about Laura and her sudden declaration of hating him. Though it doesn’t stop there for poor Peter, as the whole day, Laura trails him. Spying on him in the library, Finally, after spying on Peter, she follows him back to the Talbot Hall. Once there, she breaks in, and orders him to fight her. He refuses, and fights them, demanding a battle. She defeats his friends, and attempts to assassinate him, only to be defeated by Sir John, who she couldn't lay a hand on in the first place. After the fight, and once Laura recovers, she is offered tea by Singh and is treated like a guest, as long as she doesn't attack anyone else. Sir John asks why she wanted to attack his grandson after their first meeting with each other after a year. Which earns a confused look from Peter and the others, as she points to Peter, saying that he’s nothing but a weakling, incapable of taking a life. She then looked to Sir John and begs him to return to Germany with her, and that this pack he’s training doesn’t deserve him, but the latter doesn’t listen. It was revealed a year ago, when Peter and Sir John had gone overseas to Germany, which Ashley knew about at the time, as didMikey, but didn’t know the reason why. Not even Peter knew, as he thought it was just some trip they took. Sir John stated that he was training soldiers, since he was once a British Intelligence Agent, and training new trainees, which Laura was one of them. But she revealed the truth in saying she was part of a new Reich of the Nazis, training super soldiers to build a perfect world by them. Sir John also revealed that he knew, as it was the same people that kidnapped Peter, believing him to be a werewolf at the time. Sir John had to leave the country once he saved him. Laura's hands clenched tightly, as she stated she would not accept it. She then declared Peter as the reason why he was so weak, believing that fighting for others was a sign of weakness, and she ordered a new challenge. And if he didn't accept this time, she would attack the Argents, saying that slaying Werewolf hunters was like stepping on ants, for an assassin like her. Realizing that she would do so and go after Christie, Peter stood up and accepted the challenge. The next night, the two meet at an abandoned building, set up for demolition, with her stating she doubted that he would show. He stated that if he didn’t, Christie would be in danger; he also said that Christie would be sad if he died or disappeared, which he couldn’t afford to lose this duel. During the fight, he discovered Laura's weakness: Laura can only focus on stopping one enemy per time. He then used different "sacrifice-and-attack" combos to slowly defeat her. Peter gets stabbed by silver daggers, causing him to exhaust himself from healing, and Laura takes advantage to pin him down to the ground but then he uses the same silver knife she used on him and stabbed her in the kidney, causing her to use her healing in the same fashion as him, exhausting her as well. He then manages to brutally punch Laura multiple times and exhaust her healing further. Laura, fainting, is suddenly consumed by her Artificial Eye’s last resort function: Valkyrie, and transforms into a large dark and silver beast, unable to tell friend or foe, wildly attacking at will. Realizing she could kill indiscriminately and not know about it, he hoped that she would have enough memory to go after him. Luckily, she did once he got her attention, and had her chase him back to the forest. There, he tried to figure out a way to save her life, with Derek insisting on his comm link that the only way to save her and everyone from her… was to kill her. She finally corners him to a gorge, entrapping the boy. She slowly approaches him, about to kill him, but he pleads with Laura, whose consciousness recognizes him. Forming out of the chest, Laura’s upper torso crucified to the shell of the beast, wealky asks him to kill her. She then cries, pleading for it, as she was a failure, and knew that this was a suicide mission to just have her disappear. As he hesitates, the Argent Hunters approached and the Wolfbeast turns to look at them. Peter grabs her, pulling the human half unconsciously out of the beast, as it dissolved, causing the two to fall down the gorge’s waterfall, disappearing from sight. In the subspace (Laura's unconsciousness), Laura asked Peter why was he so strong, and why had he had chosen to be strong. Peter responded by saying he wants to protect people important to him and that he'll protect Laura. She starts to cry, saying that her life wasn’t worth saving; that she was grown in a lab and meant nothing to the world. She wakes up and finds herself in Peter’s bed in the Talbot Hall, with Peter sleeping on the side in a chair, and with Sir John beside her on the other. The elder Talbot started explaining about the VT System (Valkyrie Trace System), a research banned in Military Technology and it was equipped in Laura's Artificial Eye. He then asks her who she was, and that if she's nobody in particular, then it's fine but she will have to become the Laura Schwartzwald from now on. He then leaves, but says that Laura cannot become him; in that she can only become herself, which was what Peter was saving that night, making the girl laugh happily by herself. She then turned to look at Peter’s sleeping form, and smiled, thanking him for giving her a chance to live. The next day, Laura re-introduced herself to the class under her chosen name Laura Schwartzwald. She then walked over to Peter, with Christie thinking she’d slap him, but instead, she bowed to him in apology. Peter forgave her, but she also whispered that she’d like to become a part of his group, to which he smiles and accepts, much to Christie’s quandary. And all of them were shocked, as she suddenly pulled him over to her, as she French kissed him in front of the whole class, shocking Ashley, Mikey, Christie, Derek, Jean and everyone else. Laura states to Peter that she will be his future wife, and that it was final and that she won't hear any objections. Peter and everyone were once again shocked. Quotes * Laura: "Why are you trying to be strong? What makes you strong?" ::Peter: "I'm not strong. I'm really weak. If I were strong...I'd be strong because I want to become strong. Once I'm strong, there are things I'd like to do." ::Laura: "Things you'd like to do?" ::Peter: "There's someone I'd like to protect. I'd like to fight for that someone with all I've got." ::Laura: "That's completely...like that person." ::Peter: "Yes...that's why I'll protect you, Laura Schwartzwald." - Laura and Peter, after the battle * Sir John: "Laura Schwartzwald." ::Laura: "Yes?" ::Sir John: "Who are you?" ::Laura: "Who am I?" ::Sir John: "If you're nobody in particular, perfect. Then you're Laura Schwartzwald from now on. And...you can't become me." ::Laura: (laughter) * Laura (smiling): All this time, I thought I was the strongest. (strokes Peter’s hair, looking at him sleep) When all this time, I was the weak one… (leans down, and kisses him) - Laura to Peter as he sleeps *Laura: "Now then… I have decided that I am going to become your wife! That is final, and I won't hear any objections from you!" *Everyone else: "What?!" - Laura and everyone after kissing Peter *Peter: (finally snaps out of it, freaking out) Did you just kiss me?! Deep Kiss me?!?! *Christie: (freaks out) Deep Kiss?!?! *Laura: (unfazed but smiling as her blush remains) Ya, vat’s ze problem? *Peter: What was with the tongue action?! *Everyone including a even further freaked out Christie: SHE USED TONGUE?!?! *Laura: (blushing while giving a nonchalant thumbs up) Ze mood called for it, Darling. *Christie: DARLING?!?!?!? WHAT THE HELL?!??!?! - Laura and everyone after kissing Peter Category:Chapters